Sister. Soraga Frosthoof
Hello! Thank you for reading my page! I am a PvP/Rper, I encourage walkup random RP, I am trying to post more pictures but I don't have any artist talent, if you could help me with that, I would very much enjoy it (^.^) "I think the shu'halo are more like the buffalo then cattle or bulls- MooooOOOOooooo, oh, sorry, pardon me." -Soraga Frosthoof. Apearance: General: Soraga stands at about, seven feet or more tall, she is about the same amount of weight as a normal tauren female, slightly over due to muscle mass. All of her fur is a pale white that is quite longer then most other tauren, her horns, also white, facing upwards. having a very kind face with only a few scars that were attempted to be hidden with fur, also having two equal braids hanging down the sides of her face, mane going down far, past the shoulderblades which is very well keep and flowing. tail, also being quite long and fluffy. Her eyes are a icyly/watery blue. She looks quite young, not too old but not a child she is about 64 and a half in tauren years. in short, the overall image is that she is quite pale and has long hair. Sets: Frostwolf Leather: She is constantly seen in leather armor, all white, with a frostwolf tabard, mainly in it in the more snowy areas of the world where its cold, sometimes in thunderbuff, and times where she is with the hawktotem and needs to look formal. She rejects the idea of plate armor and is rarely seen in it. The gloves are large and fluffy, along with the shoulder pads that are connected to bands around her upper arm, under the tabard there is more leather that if she would remove the tabard she could be more blended into the snow for hunting. The pants and shoes, just like the chest is fluffy, she always keeps all of her clothing clean and blood free, bathing herself also, because any blood red or dirt brown can show quite brightly in the snow. In this set she carrys a large mace made of magicly frozen ice on her shoulder or back, if not that, then most likely its a spear, spear not being great on any humaniod target is mainly used for hunting and whatnot. Robe: Another one of her sets is a fine made leather and cloth robe, she only wears that if she is not fighting, or planning to be, and/or its hot outside, its a nice gray/brown/whiteish color, which though may look hot is actually cool to the wear, if seen in thunderbuff or mulgore peacefully, good chance to be seen in this set, Its not anywere as well washed as the leather armor but its taken care of because it was very costly to obtain. Attitude: Overview: Soraga is a very nice person, she trys her best to not be rude to anyone, and even goes out of her way to help someone. She may have a few moments when she may go into a warrior rage but that usally passes. Her mood also reflexs to where she is, such as if she was in the hot barrens running around then she is going to be alot more stressed if she were to be in a iceland. She_loves_ the snow, she would spend all her time in a mountian or a valley if she could, but she always has to go somewhere, if she could find someone that would also like to vist her while she is in Winterspring, she would be very joyful that some one wanted to vist. In that area she stays in a goblin city or in the hidden grove, were she spend large amounts of time thinking, and is much peaceful in this area. If she is in Barrens/Mulgore/ Thunderbuff then she may be a little cranky, the heat is almost unbearabl e for her, she will pant and complain constantly till she finds some shade. Best time she wi ll go into this area is if its sorta dark out so the air is much cool, or if it just rained, again so its more cool. She is very open talking to Tauren and would love to exspress ideas, but if other races are present then she may be slightly more quiet, though, one race she likes to spend time with is the goblin race, she thinks alot of them are cute and is constantly trying to pick them up if she has the time, more over that, she embrases the idea of shamanism to her people, knowing that without them, the world as she knows it will fall apart, so occastionally she may cast a shamana spell with potions. The only two races that she hates are Humans and Dwarves, mostly from them attacking south barrens and them fighting her in Alterac. History: The begining: Soraga was born under nomadic parents from the Ragetotem tribe, in Winterspring, for many years she learned how to be a hunter due to the rich amount of prey in the area, she never got to know either of her parents very much, because when she was still young both of her parents dispeared for a unknown reason. She was ment to stay with another one her tribe memebers, due to her parents gone. Being from the Ragetotem clan, he taught her way from the art of simply hunting prey, but to be able to fight in combat and war, forming her into a brave that she is still today, When she got the message years later that other tauren bretheren met up with Orcs and they were planing on pushing the cendars back and migrate over to what is now Thunderbluff, she quickly packed her stuff and went down to help the other tauren as much as she could help them with the war that was about to go underway, after that was all said and done she went the more peaceful Orcs, the Frostwolf to live with them for quite some time.... Well.... Till Northrend. War against the Lich King: After many, many, many years of living in Alterac (Sometimes taking long trips to Winterspring) and training, (She never went to the outlands at all) war was declared on the undead armys, finally giving Soraga a chance to test out her long earned skills, she got to Northrend as fast a she could manage, after a month or two of fighting the scourge, she got transfered to helping the Taunka with their fighting of the Nerubians, both by nessersary and because she practicly begged to be able to work with old relatives. So most of the war till up to Wrathgate she was with the Taunka, working with them and learning their way of life, most of which reminded her back of her early days in Winterspring, this is what moved her to go back to her homeland of Winterspring after this is all over. Quite some time passed and forces broke into Icecrown, so she was made to regroup with the main force of the horde, then when all the armys met at the front gate of artha's palace, she was part of the assault that help kill scourge in the palace, she wasn't there the moment arthas fell, when he did she left the area as quickly as she could, then went back to the Taunka, she spent a few more months with them before returning to Kalimdor. Between Northrend War and Cataclysm: After she said goodbye to all the Taunka and returened to Kalimdor, She was much stronger then before, and without wasting any time she ran off to go back to the Orcs of Alterac, to finally test her skills in combat against the alliance and try to earn a place of honor among the Orcish clan as one of the few Shu'halo Braves to walk their battlefield and bring them glory, or so she wishes. History with Frostwolf: Before now she may have gone to a few battles against the Stormpike for Frostwolf but now she is starting to spend long amounts of her time in combat, It seem that she was no longer a child and was now ready for combat constantly, before then she just stayed in the Village and cooked some food for the villagers or hunted for more food, not really and major combat was going on, just trying to help however she could, but now coming back from fighting the scourge she now thought that she was now ready for fighting the StormPike. either in harsh battle or with the Primalist Thurloga back at the village, she would rarely to never return to Thunderbluff , unless it was understrict need to, although she didn't return too offen she would still keep a good connection with the other tauren of the world, mostly in Mulgore, She always kept a good tab on the tauren and came to their aid if they ever needed it, (Aka, March to Thunderbluff, Aiding in Northrend ect.) .... After all these battles she now calls herself a true Frostwolf and is constantly wearing the tabard that they gave her while she was there. From these battles she also obtained Frostwolf Wolf, that she simply names 'Howler' after what that kind of wolf is called. (And after a famous Gnoll; 'Howler son of Howler') She stays a in that village till Cataclysm. Cataclysm: After the shuddering she got word that a great amount of people of her kind were being harmed back at home in the Barrens, so she quickly packed her things and went back home, being isolatated in Alterac for quite some time, she was suprised on how much had changed while she was away, she understood that alot may had changed but she had no idea it would be this great. As soon as she arived in Thunderbluff she went down to the Southbarrens to find that humans and dwarves had invaded the area, so she fought as best as she could and helped build the greatgate, but she found that she was mostly alone while helping, so just resently joined the Hawktotem so that she could be within the ranks of the people that helped the Tauren homeland. Only a few weeks of being constantly in the barrens, she could swore that she was going to die from the heat, and not by blade, so she went to go lived in a place that is closer to the battle then Alterac, she chose her old homeland.... Winterspring, when she arived she found that alot of the tauren that may have use to live there have moved on from that land and are either in thunderbluff, but she found one goblin city that wasn't there many years ago, seeings that she doesn't really have any problem with the goblins at all, she stays there in that city, why goblins are or ever in Winterspring is quite.... Unknown, but they do not seem to plague the earth as much as alot of other kinds of them. Currently: She spends most of her time now in Winterspring, every time she is seen by most people is when she is taking a short trip down to Thunderbluff or Orgrimmar, though, if its hot outside she may complain a bit, she'll mostly be around if it just rained or if its colder in the air, against what you may think, if she is in one of these areas then she will love for someone to come up and talk to her, for she finds that the goblins she is normally around are very sociable, but mostly in the form of trade and pranks the pull one eachother. She does still work for the Hawktotem tribe and is becoming more apart with it as time goes by. She doesn't have a mate at all yet, but now she is growing older and settled down a bit, then she may start looking for one soon, Hawktotem: This is the main part of her involvement with hawktotem, when coming down do Mulgore she again was looking for a group to work under, the first one that came to mind was the 'Southfury Raiders' sense they were apart of killing alliance, but she found that was way too brutal for her tastes so she moved on till eventually she found a place in the Hawktotem tribe, she had only been there for a month and quickly rised up in the rank to a full member and a Brave, while in this tribe she found a number of trustfull allies that are also in it, some but not limited to 'Eiyon, the shaman healer.' and 'Loh, the other Brave' and a few Grimtotem that seem to join the horde, earlyer on she got chosen to be one of the people on the barrens patrol, for whatever her motives were, she respectfully declined constantly being in the barrens for patrolling, though her replacement seems to never be there, she goes on a few patrols every so offen if there is no one else to go. Companions: Mounts: Wolf: 'Howler': He is a brave wolf that she earned from fighting for Frostwolf, she tamed it herself in Alterac, and got it had the mount placed on it when she found out that it would let her ride around on it without it biting her. Nameless Wolf: She has one wolf from the people of Orgrimmar that she will rarely to never ride. Kodo: Nameless Kodo: She owns a white and red kodo to ride around on... Mostly so people in hawktotem won't yell at her in events. Pets: Hawks: Brown Hawk #1: A basic hunting hawk that follows Soraga around. Brown Hawk #2: Another basic hunting that always seems to be around the first one, just slightly larger. 'Eyes': A personal favorite hawk of Soraga, its white in color and blends very well with the snow, she uses it to locate enemys or prey while in Winterspring. Bunny: 'Snowy': Soraga's most favorate pet out of all, its a tiny little bunny that she either carrys around or lets follow, it wasn't gotten for a practical reason but mostly because its cute, she found it in winterspring crying because of it's broken leg, she carried it back to town and nursed it back to health, the rabbit has been following around Soraga ever sense. IC fighting: I do not like to IC fight, it causes alot of problems and people argue too much, but, I understand that its needed and I will have to do it every so offen, so, these are things that I would like to note about my character so that if you ever do fight me, you can look at this and see why I am not affected by somethings but majorly hurt by others. Also, how I fight. Spell effectivity: Resistance: Soraga is, out of all things, resistant almost completely by if not immune to frost, frost magic, frost weapons, frost anything... Reason being, she is been in the icey weather almost her whole life, the character is almost totally based around the frost, so, most likely she built up some kind of immunity to the cold, something that can bypass that is a iceshard or something, because that does damage on its sharpness, and not its coldness. More over, being a tauren she is quite nature like, nature damage and elemental damage will hurt less, but she still can be hurt by them. Weapons, she, being big, will not be fatally wounded by a single dagger stab... it isn't going to happen... Maces, they hurt but they won't kill unless it hit her in the head. Arrows, she is covered in leather armor, so arrows won't do so much damage unless fired from a good arm, if you are using a 2handed weapon, becareful, she holds on also and if you are not as strong as her, she will overpower you. The fact that she is in leather armor allows her to quickly move out of the ways of attacks, while carrying that mace she can fend you off while you try to attack then move back when the strike happens, then bring it straight down on you. Ouch. PETS! If you have a animal pet attacking me, imagine it dead, Soraga has spent her whole life hunting. Weaknesses: Soraga, being strongly immune to frost damage has a down side to that, fire... It hurts. Bad. Not only does it burn her leather armor, but also gets down to her fur, she can't stand a single fire spell, and will flee if too many are used on her, she can bearly be in the hotsun for too long, let alone a burning ball of fire fly from the air and hit her. Shadow damage and Fel damage, they hurt her soul... she can bearly be in the present of a warlock or a shadow priest, they harm her so... Arcane damage, it is very unknown to her on how it works though she while training was taught to take a few arcane blasts, it still burns her just as bad as a fire spell would and will break down after a few of them. Weapons, being a warrior, almost all of her training is about how to resist a attack from melee, but she can be harmed by them... Guns, they go right through leather and harm directly the body, 1h Swords, she can dodge them and the armor leather will break after oh so many hits, but in the end, if it can go around her 2h mace fast enough then your going to get a few many hits in, just make sure you dodge the mace, 1Maces, she is strong and a attack with one won't hurt too much if you can't even reach her head, but a soft spot for her with maces is the forlegs, hiting it will bring her down some. Explosives, they are using fire, fire bad. PETS! If you have a demon fighting me, not only are they hard to kill, but they are practicly made up of fire and fel magic, if you look above, that hurts me. Debatable defense: Holy and unholy damage, she doesn't hold any affliction to the holy light, so not harmed any more or less then anyother person. Axes, it hurts everyone equally, depends on where it hits. Pole arms, a fun one, if you can manage to stand away from her and attack, then you are fine from getting hit with a giant mace, but if you stand too far away, then you can get your polearm smacked down or hit down by the mace. Fistweapons, its quite vague but a brass knuckles, not too much hurting, claws, a little more. Staffs, Why are you fighting me with a staff? Thrown, It hurts, if you manage to hit your target. Crossbow, why a crossbow, if you can just buy a gun? Triva: Aka, silly Ooc crap. *Soraga was born with a very light brown coat, but after years of being in the snow and a few trips to get her fur dyed, it slowly turned in a very pale white like color.' *Soraga is on page 267 of steamy romance novel, not like it matters, she has already read it at least 40 times already. *Hon Sr. = Honorable Sister, a double prefix commonly used in latin, not Sir.... Stop asking me about it -.- *ICly, if you pull Soraga's tail, she either yips or squeaks. *Ooc, other then Roshne, Soraga thinks Bearjew is the coolest guy ever. *Oocly, Soraga was named after a snowy mountian range in Italy. *Oocly, Soraga like Deathmetal and Mylittlepony: Magic is friendship. *Soraga's powerlevel is over 9000! Over 9000?!?! How is that possible?! OoC: I am usually online, so if you want to contact me, do it In-Game. Well, again from the top, I enjoy random rp and such. I am also looking for pictures to post all over this place so if you could make one of my person, please contact me in-game, I would be VERY grateful. I don't erp constantly, I rarely erp unless its strictly for the char, and even then, I will never ask you for it. So please, don't randomly whisper me for erp... like... ever. If you are planing on rping with me, PLEASE, for the love of, use good grammar, put peirods, commas, and cap your words... I don't care too much about spelling, because we are all human and if you look up I bet you will find a few spelling errors if you look hard enough, if you do mess up your grammar some times I will not care also, just at least make a effort. I love player made artwork in general, so if you haz some, please! Don't be shy to show me. Category:Tauren Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Female Category:Horde Warrior